


Ain't No Me

by Stormsong



Series: what we make of us [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling, Don't copy to another site, Good Parent John Winchester, M/M, Mild Angst, Mutual Pining, Omega Sam Winchester, Pining, Pining Sickness, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest, Stanford Era (Supernatural), Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormsong/pseuds/Stormsong
Summary: John notices Dean has pining sickness and tells Dean to go to Sam. Turns out Sam’s not any better off.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: what we make of us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697170
Comments: 12
Kudos: 231





	Ain't No Me

**Author's Note:**

> Spn abo bingo round 5 - Pining sickness square
> 
> This my first time writing wincest and pining sickness...and for some reason I put the two things in the same fic....

John looked up from the newspaper to check on Dean. Not that he had moved from his spot on the couch where he was cleaning his gun. The boy’s movements were slow, as they had been with every task given to him for the last several days. John sighed. He should have realized what was going on sooner. He had seen the same symptoms in a couple of classmates in high school and even a buddy or two while he was in the marines.

Some people could get over it, but some, if it was allowed to progress or went untreated...well, some did occasionally die from it.

John wasn’t going to let it go that far. Not if he could help it.

“Dean,” John called to get his son’s attention.

“Yes, sir?” Dean lifted his head, but it was slow and looked like it took effort. Damn. Dean might have it worse than John thought.

“Pack your bag,” John directed.

Dean immediately began putting his gun back together. “Where are we going?”

“You’re going to California.”

His son’s eyebrows scrunched, but he didn’t stop what he was doing. “What’s the case?”

“There isn’t one. Not that I’m aware of at least.”

“I don’t understand.”

John sighed. “You’re going to Palo Alto, and you’re going to find Sam.”

When Dean pulled himself off the couch it was clear to John just how bad things were. Dean’s clothes had gotten baggy on him. Damn, John had been blind to his son. If he had been blind to one, just how blind had he been towards the other? After all, John hadn’t seen the signs of Sam’s desire to go to college before it was too late and Sam and John were arguing about it.

“Am I bringing Sam back?” Dean asked. It was almost frightening how the boy could hide what he was feeling, both in his tone and scent. John had taught his sons that, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about it being used against him.

“Doubtful,” John replied. When he saw that Dean still didn’t understand he spelled it out for him. “Dean, you have pining sickness.” His son shook his head in denial, but John went on. “I’ve seen this in others, son. You're not eating or sleeping. You’re listless. I can’t have you at my back while you’re like this.” When Dean looked like he was going to protest John talked over him. “It would be bad enough if only your mind wasn’t where it was supposed to be, but your spirit isn’t here either. So I want you to go to Sam, and see how he feels about you in return. If he returns your feelings then stay there. If not...well, come back to me and we’ll get you passed this.”

“How did you know it was Sam?” Dean whispered, a shirt in his hands.

John raised a brow. “I might be blind, but I’m not dumb,” was the only answer he was going to give the boy.

* * *

Dean didn’t actually know where in all of Stanford to find Sam, but when he saw signs pointing the way to Admin he figured it was as good a place to start as any. He was smart enough to realize that they weren’t likely to hand out student information or anything like that, but maybe he could pretend to be looking to attend himself and get a map or something. A map of the place would give him some clues where he could start looking, instead of wandering around aimlessly.

As it was Dean spent hours wandering around. He even asked several people if they knew or had seen Sam. No luck.

Now it was getting close to evening and Dean was sitting on a bench watching the population as it grew thinner as fewer people were on campus. He supposed most people tended to take morning and afternoon classes. Dean needed to make a decision. Go find a motel and try again tomorrow, or hang around and see if Sam took evening or night classes. If he left then there was a chance that he might miss Sam, but if he stuck around any longer and someone noticed it would come off as suspicious, and really…that was the last thing Dean wanted.

As Dean sat trying to decide what to do a tall blonde woman walked passed. He saw her but didn’t think much of her. After all, she wasn’t Sam, and didn’t look much like a threat. Not because she was a woman or a college student, simply nothing about her told him she was in any way dangerous; she probably didn’t even know anything past the most basic self defence. So he ignored her.

Until she paused. ...and sniffed the air in Dean’s direction. That had him paying more attention.

“Can I help you?” Dean asked.

Her lips turned up, just a little bit, but it didn’t last. “I think that’s my line. I mean...um… you kinda sorta smell like my roommate...like more than a little. You smell like you could be related, but also you smell sick like he does.”

Dean frowned. “What’s your roommate’s name?”

The blonde woman shook her head. “How about you tell me. Or you can tell me yours and I can check with them to see if they want to see you.” Dean must’ve made some sort of face cause she then said, “It’s for their safety. I’ve heard of too many people going away to school to get away from people, and then people just tracking them down anyways.”

Dean huffed, but he got it. Sometimes humans were monsters too.

“My name is Dean, and I’m looking for my brother, Sam.”

“Oh!” Her face lit up. “You’re Dean?! Come with me.” She grabbed his wrist, and it was a testament to how badly Dean was doing that she could pull him off the bench with so little effort, and none on Dean’s end.

Dean was bone wary. He told himself it was from walking all over the campus all day. But it was more than that, he knew it. He just wasn’t ready to admit anything to himself. What if his dad was wrong and it wasn’t pining sickness? Dean had nothing to compare it to. He, himself, had never seen it. And further back in his mind was the worry that what if Sam was pinning too, but it was for someone else?

Thankfully they didn’t have far to go, the dorm the woman led him to was a five minute walk away.

When they finally made it up the three flights of stairs the woman - who Dean still didn’t know the name of - looked at him in concern, but didn’t say anything as she unlocked the door to her dorm room.

As he stepped into the apartment all that he could smell at first was that two omegas lived there. Then Dean could smell it, something sour and not quite right lying underneath the scent of omega. It was faint but there. The longer he stood there in the apartment the more he could pick apart the scents. Could tell that one omega was female and the other male. And the male omega? There was no more doubt. That was Sam.

And something was wrong with him, like the woman said.

Dean couldn’t stand it any longer. He followed his nose down the hallway.

What he found was the woman bent over a blanket covered lump, whispering something.

“Sammy?”

The lump twitched.

The woman smiled wanly and said, “I’ll leave you two alone.”

Dean stepped further into the room so he could let her pass. The lump on the bed was still twitching, but now it was...more. Something frantic like.

That thought had Dean rushing to the bed and laying his hands on the lump. “‘S okay, Sammy, I’m here. I’ve gotcha.” The lump under his hands shivered, and that was somehow better than the thrashing. “You look like a burrito, ya know? Like how do I even get you out of this?”

Dean began tugging and the lump eventually came undone.

Sam looked like a mess. His hair was limp and greasy. His eyes were dull. And he looked far too thin. On top of it all the sour sick smell was stronger now. None of that mattered to Dean right then. At that moment Sam was the most beautiful thing he ever laid eyes on.

“Dean?” Sam croaked.

Dean smiled. “Yeah, it’s me, baby boy.”

Suddenly Sam simultaneously tried to reach for Dean and tried to sit up. All that was managed was Sam pulling Dean down on top of Sam. Dean quickly rolled off of his brother.

“Whoa, there, Sammy. Are you alright?” Dean asked as he propped himself up on one arm.

“Yeah.” Sam’s smile was small, but it wasn’t for the lack of happiness. Dean could smell how happy his brother was. It was nearly rolling off of Sam.

Sam looked hesitant for a second, then scooted over and tucked himself against Dean. On reflex Dean pulled his brother closer and snaked his other arm underneath Sam so he could wrap them both around him. They stayed like that for several long minutes.

After that Dean wasn’t sure who moved first but Sam’s knee found its way between Dean’s legs, one of Dean’s hands found its way under Sam’s shirt, Sam’s nose snuffled up and down Dean’s neck, and Dean couldn’t be asked to take his own nose out of Sam’s hair anytime soon. That sort of thing went on for who knows how long. The two of them just laid there running hands and noses all over the other one all the while staying as close to each other as they possibly could.

At one point he could have sworn he’d heard the door open, but it was quiet and there was a second click. The important thing was that Dean and Sam weren’t disturbed in...whatever they were doing.

Sometime later, after the light had faded completely away to night, Sam broke the silence.

“Dean?”

“Yeah, Sammy?”

There was a brief spike of irritation in Sam’s scent but it quickly went away.

“Do you have to leave?”

“Not unless you want me to.” It hurt Dean to say, but it had to be said.

“I don’t want you to go, Dean.” The words sounded like a confession.

Dean had one of his own. “I have nowhere I rather be, baby boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was titled by someone on Discord and they unknowingly inspired me to write a follow up fic from Sam's pov. So...expect that soon-ish...


End file.
